Savior
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Before fighing Izaya receives a phone call. When he makes a face that worries Shizuo, he wonders what could cause the flea to make a face like that and decides to find out by visiting Izaya's house. (T for language and blood.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

"IIIIZAAAAYAAA-KUNNN," came a roar.

Spinning on his heel, Izaya came face to face with Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Oh, hi Shizu-chan~! Lovely day isn't it~?" he asked coyly.

"Not with you around, fucking louse," came the reply.

"How meeeannn~~~!"

Before ensuing their regular fight, a phone call rang from Izaya's cell phone. He picked it up without checking the caller ID and his face went pale. Suddenly, he acted all respectful.

"_Hai,_ I will….sorry…I'll do that now…bye," he hung up.

"Sorry Shizuo. I have to go. I don't have time to fight." He ran full speed before Shizuo could fully comprehend what happened.

'_He called me by my name…what the fuck was that? There's something wrong with him…'_

He trudged after him to find out what was up with the flea.

Sighing, he reached Shinjuku. He knew Izaya's address by heart because he went there so many times to beat the shit out of him, but failed. He knocked on the door. Instead of the informant answering, a woman that looked about 45 opened the door.

"What?" she asked acidly.

Taken aback by the woman, he stuttered, "I-I'm here to see Izaya…"

"Why?" she eyed the male. "Who are you to him?"

There was a call from the back of the house.

"Whose there?" it asked. Izaya came to view. Laying eyes upon Shizuo, he almost had a mini panic attack. Coming up with an excuse, he tried it out.

"Oh, Shizuo-kun," he said so respectfully it was almost sickening. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to his mother. "This is someone I know from my job. He's a client. I guess I forgot to move the appointment. I'm very sorry. I'll just talk to him since he's here and tell him to leave in a moment."

He took the bodyguard's arm and dragged him to the room.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here? I told you I can't fight today. I'll even let you hit me tomorrow for free if you just get the damn hell out of here," he hissed. Shizuo had never seen the informant so frazzled.

"What was that? You tell me! You ran away and then call me by my first name and even add a –Kun at the end?" Silence.

Izaya flopped onto his bed only to be called from downstairs.

"Stay here and don't you dare move because if you do, I swear I'll send 50 gangs a day to make your life miserable." He left the room.

Heading downstairs, he ran to the woman. Yes, okaa-san?" That was his mother?

"You're late today by about a second. Why? And I told you to cancel your appointments. Come here."

Reluctantly, he stepped forward. "Hold out your wrist," she commanded.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and complied. She took out a knife and got to work.

"If you scream, I'll hurt you more." She carved letters into his wrist.

The pain was unbearable. He bit his lip so it bled in an attempt to shut himself up. Searing heat was felt and finally she was done. A simple word was engraved on his wrist.

'_Disgrace.'_

Slapping her son across the face about six or seven times, she hit him on the side of the head with a dish pan, causing the brunette to see stars.

"Now get lost. No dinner tonight. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning when you go to work. You have to make money to give to me, now don't you?"

Heavily trudging up the stairs, he opened the door to his room.

"What took so long fl-…What the hell happened to you," he asked panicked.

Before he could answer, Izaya felt to light headed to respond and collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

"What the hell happened…?" Shizuo thought.

After Izaya had fallen unconscious, the blonde had picked him up and felt something warm drip onto his hand. Blood. But from who? He had looked at the flea's wrist and found the word 'disgrace' on his hand. Checking for other injuries, he had found the brunette's cheeks red and a bump on the side of his head. He had treated the raven and tucked him in bed.

Izaya finally opened his eyes after about ten minutes and laying eyes upon his enemy, shot up too fast, causing him to get even lighter headed.

"Chill. I'm not gonna attack you like this," he soothed, running his hand up and down Izaya's back to calm him. It seemed to do the trick and the informant relaxed and laid back down.

"Ne…Shizu-chan…do you think I'm disgraceful…?"

Shizuo knew he was referring to the scar.

"No…I don't. I might want to hurt you at times but not like this…what happened?"

"This is regular. Whenever my family visits, they abuse me and take my money…I always end up like this but on the floor…when I said I had no one in middle school…I literally meant…no one…" he choked on the last words.

"Why don't you report them?"

"I will in two years…I'm only 21 and you have to be 23 in order to live…alone…"

Izaya seemed as if he was going to cry any second but held it in.

"Izaya you bitch! Get down here," came a call.

The brunette immediately jumped up but Shizuo grabbed his arm, causing him to wince.

"Sorry…wrong arm. Just don't go."

"I have to. If I don't I'll get hurt more. Let go," he said, pulling free.

Rushing down, he met up with that witch.

"I'm here mother. I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm pissed off now so I want you to cut yourself. If you don't, I'll shoot you instead," she laughed, pointing the barrel of a gun at him.

Grabbing the kitchen knife, he asked, "Where….?"

"Hmmm…stomach. Just don't die. I don't want to have to pay and be charged for murder."

He lifted his shirt and brought the blade to the side of his stomach. He pressed the blade on his skin and blood seeped through. He went deeper, blood pouring out of the wound and he twitched out of pure agony as he did so. Accidentally, he let out a small but barely audible whimper.

"I told you no noise." She shot the bullet and it lodged itself into the brunette's left shoulder. He fell to the floor.

Upstairs, Shizuo couldn't take it anymore after hearing the bang. Throwing the door open, he lumbered down the stairs. He saw the raven's mother laughing manically over Izaya's motionless body and panicked. A single tear dripped from the raven's eye, trailing to the side of his face and then falling almost like it was in slow motion to the floor. Anger edged in.

He rushed to his side and scooped him up, yelling all the while.

"You little shit! Why would you do that?"

"Because I can~! It's my personal entertainment! Funnnn~!"

"You're sick and demented. I'm taking him to the doctor."

"Stop! If you take one step to that door, I'll shoot myself and blame it on you!"

Shizuo paused. Swiftly, he reached for the gun and crushed it with his fist, tearing the metal.

"Good luck with that." With that, he exited.

There was screeching behind him.

"I'll make his life even more miserable than it already is! Then it'll be your fault! HAHAHA~~~!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Izaya awoke to the beeping of machines and a dull throb in his shoulder. His eyes drifted around the room in his semi-conscious state. He spotted the blonde sleeping upright in a chair by the bed.

Not wanting to wake him, Izaya got up slowly and reached for the water. He stretched too much and almost fell but was caught by two warm hands.

"What's with you? Be careful. I was worried you know? You've been sleeping for three days…"

"What happened?"

"Your mother made you stab yourself and then she shot you in the left shoulder."

"I see…I suppose it'll be worse when I go home now because of the bills…" he said, eyes downcast.

"No it won't. I told the authorities and they arrested her for abuse."

"Why? I'll be in an adoption home now," he cried out.

"It's ok…I talked to my parents and Kasuka. They said it was okay to take you in. You'll be living with me now."

"Shizu-chan…"

"It's alright to cry, you know," he said, noticing a stray tear slip from one eye.

"Thank…you Shizu-chan," he said bringing his hands to his face and crying into them.

Shizuo smiled. Hugging Izaya closely, the raven said, "Thank you for being my savior."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

After gathering the needed things for his new home, Shizuo walked by Izaya hand in hand, to Izaya's new home. They opened the door to be greeted by all three family members. He was so shocked; Izaya pried his hand away from Shizuo's warm ones.

The mother spoke first. "We heard about it you poor boy and we are happy to have you here. You can just call me mom."

The father next. "Welcome, welcome my son! Call me dad!"

Kasuka spoke last. "Hey. Don't destroy stuff."

"You will have to share a room with Shizuo but he said he didn't mind," mom said.

"Come on, Izaya." Shizuo held his hand out. They made it up the stairs and to the room.

"_Okairi, _Izaya." Shizuo said warmly.

"Are you…sure?" Izaya pondered.

"Why else would I tell them about you?" he had a point.

"It's pretty late," Shizuo continued. "You'll have to share the bed with me until we can get another one."

"That's alright," he replied.

After changing, Shizuo crawled into bed with the raven that was already fast asleep. His lips were parted and his hands were under his ear. It seemed as if an angel had blessed him with eternal beauty. Stroking his hair gently, he planted a kiss onto the brunette's head.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Izaya."


End file.
